haruhi's demise
by Manyadreamhasbeenruined
Summary: when Haruhi finds herself in an interesting twist of event, who will she fall for?
1. Chapter 1

'Manyadreamhasbeenruined has just signed in'

Hais ^_^ its been a long while i guess ;) how long 3 years? Well obviously im not 11 anymore ¬¬ im 14 now ^_^and i remembered this when i was tlking to one my best friends Conroe and by the way Conroe if your reading why the hell are you reading my fanfiction not cool bro ¬¬ XD joking joking XDD

Haruhi's demise

The storm was coming heavy now, she grew ever more scared, tears streamed past her eyes soaking into her hair and into her clothes.

Her phone rang.

The name flashed up Tamaki, She launched for the phone and answered

Before she even spoke he spoke in a silky soft voice "open your front door Haruhi"

She stood up wearily rushing to her front door.

She opened it and hugged him tight, tighter than she'd ever hugged him she was crying much harder now mostly due to the fact she was happy he was there.

" i thought...that maybe you'd need a friend" he smiled into her

"don't...DON'T EVER LET ME GO!"

Haruhi accidently pushed him to the floor. He held her close smiling he didn't care that the wetness of the doorway's water was seaping through his jacket, hse was in his arms that was all he could have asked for, he began to sit up slightly still holding her as she shook.

"Haruhi.."

"..no don't let go!"

"can we atleast get inside we'r getting wet out here" his smile lite up

And his eyes looking sincere and caring genuinely worried about haruhi.

She turned her head, theyre faces inches apart from eachother, Her deep brown eyes staring up to him dark purple tinted deep ocean blue eyes she could see every emotion happiness, sadness, Joy, and something else she couldn't quite recall. He pulled away. His head bowed his face a violent red colour.

A giggled escaped her lips

"Senpai...What's wrong with your face" she was trying so hard not to laugh feeling she'd make him uncomfortable

"um ur...ugh..nothing just nothing carry on" he swiftly got up.

Still slightly blushing.

"I'll get some tea" Haruhi said still trying not to giggle.

The storm had calmed down now and was less intense.

She filled the green teapot with tea, the storm gave it it's all and gave an almighty crash thunder and lightning together.

She dropped her tray that her mother had given her when she was 3.

It was made from clay painted with pink cherry blossoms. The tray came crashing down shattering all over the floor.

"NO...oh my god no!" She knelt by the shattered remains" her tears had returned.

Tamaki appeared from the living room.

"Haruhi! What's wrong!" he saw the shattered remains amongst the semi-cold tea.

"i dropped the tray" she sobbed

"it's ok... i can buy a new one?" he tried to tried to reason with her.

"no...my mother got this tray when i was 3"

Tamaki stared in aura, as she carried on the story.

"it was the day before my birthday, 3rd of February" she paused to breathe .

"we were out shopping for new cutlery,"

"why" Tamaki asked with a puzzled look.

"my dad was drunk and sold them to a Mexican butcher" she smiled at the thought.

"we walked into this store that sold everything and anything, and there was one thing i was obsessed with this tray, it was beautiful" Tamakis mind shifted to a small brown haired girl of 3 years old, in a green and sky blue summer dress, and white knee highs, her hair flowing with one tiny plait in her hair and a small pink ribbon tied her wrist.

"you look so cute!" he blurted out "huh...?" Haruhi's face was as cherry red as her blouse.

"nothing!" he panicked

"you think...you im cute?" a smile was quickly taking over her face.

At that moment, she crawled across the shards, her hands bleeding slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stopped inches from his lips.

"now do you think im cute...sen..pai" she longed the last word out seductively.

He placed his hands on her waist, and looked deeply into her eye's

"I don't just think your cute..." he got closer.

"...I think your beautiful" his voice became a whisper, his eye's sparkled as he spoke.

His lips then brushed hers.

Slowly he began to her pauseing each time. Getting faster each time.

Hikaru walked in the door.

"Lord i tried to call you but you wouldn't pick up i went to your house but your maid said you were ..." Hikaru's green hazle eyes grew wide with tears.

"HIKARU! Don't just barge into other people's houses like that..."

Before Haruhi could finish he had disappeared from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Host Club 

Haruhi's Demise

Chapter 2 

Ok I know i took awhile to write a second chapter but personal life issues got in my way but now i am back to writing and i hope this chapter isn't too short but iv already writing started writing chapter 3 as i have chapter 2 written up on paper anyway without any interruptions here is chapter.

Haruhi's Pov

My mind filled with innuendo thought's of Tamaki.

A crush was way too light.

But love sounded too serious.

Friendship wasn't enough.

And to say i'd taken a likeing to im was an understatement .

My feelings for this self centered idiot was nothing more than teenage hormones gathering,welling inside me.I lay awake that night thinking of his stupid perfect face, wind swept hair his sad eye's that hold many memories of a lost time. Deep within his thoughts beyond his smile that graced every corner of brilliance his face owned. I turned over smiling remembering he was still asleep on my floor. The storm had him worried he made a list to convience me.

1. Robbed

2. Raped

3. House fire

4. Raped

5. Locked.

6. Rabies infested dog climbs in through a window.

7. Raped

It went on and on , i stopped listening after the 5 th raped. I asked i was going to get raped and he gave me some elaborate story. That i did not listen to. His pillow and blanket held close to him he looked so whilst dreaming. The he spoke next were unholy.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you marry me?" he waited for awhile and then smiled that stupid smile that i loved so much and hugged his pillow like a small child.

I assume that i said yes.

"if only you had asked me in real life"

I climbed out of my warm bed exposed to the chilling air.

It nipped at my finger tips.

As i slowly walked towards Tamaki's sleeping arrangements I was startled by his sudden movements , still asleep however I climbed into his blanket and mattress ,and feel into a peaceful sleep.

Tamaki's pov.

I heard Haruhi get out of bed , i thought she must need the bathroom . so i continued and tried to sleep. She was moving slowly , then i felt a cold pair of hands on my chest and a head on my neck.

Haruhi had climbed into my bed.

I had no idea what to do except stay still.

I then noticed she was breathing softly ,looking down i realised she was sleeping.

She was so cute.

Her hair had grown long now as long as before she had it cut.

It was tied up for bed, so adorable.

Being struck by an epiphany I loved her I was in love with her.I wanted to be with her for her, protect her. I smiled and snuggled up to her. And for the rest of the night i was smiling.

"SENAPI!" Haruhi's voice boomed across her room my eyes snapped open ,i jumped up and landed in a karate move.

"Haruhi what the hell"

"PERVERT!" she then slapped me with her history book 2569 pages of pure pain.

"What!" I then i remembered my dream.

Me and my darling Haruhi were jumping through fields of fell on top of me and my hands were placed on top of her precious womanly and also a no no area .breasts. In my dream she enjoyed i guess i accidently did it in real life.

"you touched me Tamaki!" Her face a violent red .I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I began bowing and shouting.

"im sorry Haruhi im sorry im sorry my princess".

And the look of her annoyed face she was impressed

"just come on, we have school soon" she seemed annoyed but relaxed.

But my heart was still pounding.

I long for her in my arms her soft hand in mine. And her sweet, sweet touch of her lips.


End file.
